This invention relates generally to motorized sports boats, and more particularly to a low-profile fishing boat whose design is such to fully exploit the available space in a manner which renders the facilities thereon more effective and efficient for their intended purpose.
As used herein, the term "motorized sports boat" is intended to cover a boat which includes a cabin and has a length in the range of about 20 to 50 feet. Though a boat of this type is especially designed for sport fishing, it may be used for diving, skiing and other water sports. Sports boats of relatively small length may be powered by outboard motors, but in larger lengths use in generally made of inboard motors and diesel engines.
The qualifying term "low-profile" refers to a motorized sports boat whose cabin has a height that is roughly at the level of the sheer line of the boat hull, this being the line made by the upper edge of the hull. Thus in a low-profile boat, the foredeck over the cabin is at about the same level as the sheer line or slightly raised thereabove. The concern of the present invention is with low-profile, motorized sports boats.
The typical low-profile sports boat, such as the "Tiara Pursuit" manufactured by S2 Yachts, Inc., of Holland, Mich., includes a forward cabin which affords a protected living and storage area, the boundary of the foredeck covering the cabin being provided with a bow rail. Also included is an aft cockpit having a depressed deck or sole from which one may fish, the cockpit also being usable to stow fishing gear and other equipment.
In a boat of this low-profile type, interposed between the forward cabin and the aft cockpit is a control station which houses compasses as well as radio and electronic navigation equipment, the control panel being provided with all necessary steering and speed controls from which one may operate the boat from an adjacent pilot seat. Because the control station in a small boat effectively blocks the foredeck, access thereto from the cockpit is difficult and the foredeck space is often wasted or under-utilized.
In the "Tiara" boat, the control station is next to one side of the boat and secured to the cabin bulkhead; but in many sports boats, the control station is centered and freestanding, this arrangement being usually referred to as a center console. Boats with center consoles are manufactured by MAKO MARINE of Pompano Beach Fla., and by other boat makers. The advantage of a center console is that it permits piloting from the center with equal visibility on either side thereof. Also, it makes possible a complete walk-around capability, this being desirable in a fishing craft.
In existing embodiments of low-profile fishing craft, whether the control station is on one side or centered, because it is situated below the foredeck level and is at about the same level as the depressed deck or sole of the cockpit, visibility from this station is restricted and leaves much to be desired in other respects. Moreover, since the door to the foreward cabin is normally centered, when the boat incorporates a center console, this creates problems with cabin door placement and access.
In a high-profile boat, this drawback may be overcome by installing controls in a flybridge on top of the raised deck. In the case of low-profile boats, it is sometimes the practice to erect a so-called Tuna-Tower above the control station and to equip this tower with a duplicate set of steering and speed controls. A Tuna-Tower arrangement of this type is found in the "Dusky 25" diesel-powered, low-profile boat manufactured by Dusky Marine, Inc. of Dania, Fla.
While in a low-profile boat, an elevated Tuna-Tower gives the pilot enhanced visibility in all directions, it not only adds materially to the weight of the boat and to construction costs, but such towers are difficult to climb and represent a hazard in rough weather. Moreover, a pilot stationed on a Tuna-Tower does not have easy access to either the cockpit or the foredeck for purposes of fishing or to carry out docking and anchoring operations. One must bear in mind that in a small fishing boat, the pilot's function is usually not limited to navigation, for he often constitutes the entire working staff and must therefore be able to reach any quarter of the boat without encountering obstacles.
The most pertinent reference uncovered in a prior art search is the patent to McVay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,681, which discloses an emergency boat having a raised center console and a walkway on either side thereof with a bow cockpit provided at the forward end of the boat, so that a single operator stationed at the console can see over the bow, the stern and on both sides of the boat. The significant distinctions between the present invention and the McVay arrangement will become apparent when reading the description to follow.
Also found in the search are the following prior art references:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,548 to Gongaware; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,096,167 to Farrugia; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,490 to Scott-Paine; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,681 to McVay et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 219,556 to Keenan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,911 Kurose